MerryetPippin
by Isil
Summary: Merry et Pippin avaient toujours été ensemble, aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs. Petite introspection sur la vie de deux Hobbits.


**Titre**: Merry-et-Pippin  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Fandom**: Le Seigneur des Anneaux  
**Personnages**: Merry, Pippin  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: Le ciel est bleu (enfin, gris), l'herbe verte et ces personnages sont à Tolkien. C'est comme ça, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. 

* * *

Merry et Pippin avaient toujours été ensemble, aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs. Pippin, évidemment, avait toujours vu à côté de lui l'ombre rassurante de son cousin, ses boucles aux couleurs chaudes et son sourire de Brandebouc, un peu canaille, comme disait sa maman. Merry, lui, avait choisi d'oublier cette période de son enfance, avant qu'on ne le penche au dessus d'un berceau en lui disant de dire bonjour à son petit cousin. 

C'était un beau jour, chaud et ensoleillé, un de ces jours un peu lourds où l'on avait envie de faire la sieste sous un arbre, appuyé sur les genoux de sa mère. Et si Merry avait espéré que cette visite chez sa tante arriverait à dissiper sa torpeur, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y rencontrerait la personne la plus importante de son existence en la présence de son cousin nouveau-né.

Il avait froncé le nez au nom compliqué dont ils avaient affublé ce minuscule petit bout de Hobbit, et quand il avait vu son doigt capturé par une toute petite main, il avait décidé. Il s'en occuperait, lui, de ce bébé. Il lui donnerait un nom comme il fallait, et il lui apprendrait les meilleurs endroits où chasser les papillons et où cueillir les plus jolies fleurs pour offrir à leurs mamans. Il lui apprendrait à être fort, à être courageux et à savoir courir vite. Il le ferait grimper dans les arbres avec lui pour lui montrer les nids des oiseaux et lui apprendrait leurs noms, comme son papa faisait avec lui. Et c'est en pensant à ces oiseaux qu'il avait décidé, en regardant le bébé cligner de ses jolis yeux verts.

Il s'appellerait Pippin. C'était comme ça.

Le nom était resté, et avait été adopté par toute la famille, aussi bien les Touque que les Brandebouc, car si Merry, comme son propre nom l'indiquait, était de nature joyeuse et généreuse, il n'en était pas moins têtu, comme tous les Touque dont il avait hérité par sa mère.

Il avait également tenu sa promesse, même si ça avait été chose ardue. Pippin était une petite boule d'énergie, toujours en mouvement, la bouche pleine de pourquoi et les yeux trop grands ouverts. Ensemble, ils avaient grandi, et ensemble, ils s'étaient fait un nom dans la Comté.

Merry-et-Pippin. C'était leur nom. Parfois, ils se présentaient eux-mêmes ainsi, et quand ce nom si adéquat se transformait en un rageur Meriadoc-et-Peregrin, ils savaient devoir fuir, ce qui le rendait ma foi fort pratique.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, toujours à murmurer, toujours à rire et toujours à s'attirer des ennuis. Ils étaient leur propre famille, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Et s'ils incluaient parfois dans leurs jeux Frodon ou bien les sœurs de Pippin, tous pouvaient voir, avec envie ou tendresse que personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que prétendre séparer ces deux là.

Alors, quand ils étaient partis, quand ils avaient accompagné Frodon sans trop saisir l'ampleur de leur quête, ils étaient partis tous les deux, comme de bien entendu. Tout le long du chemin, ils s'étaient soutenus, s'étaient souri pour sécher les larmes de l'autre, avaient serré leurs doigts ensemble, s'étaient réchauffés de la chaleur de l'autre, les nuits trop froides, et à chaque instant, ils s'étaient juré ne jamais lâcher prise, ne jamais s'abandonner. Même quand les Huruk-Hai les avaient enlevés, battus, quand ils avaient cru mourir, ils étaient restés unis, concentrés sur l'autre plutôt que sur eux-mêmes.

Et puis un jour, un triste jour, là bas, après la bataille d'Isengard, Pippin avait fauté et Merry avait échoué, et ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés, larmes jumelles sur leurs joues et prières jumelles dans leurs cœurs et à leurs lèvres. Sans au revoir et sans promesse de retour, un cheval blanc et un magicien tout aussi blanc les avait séparés.

Chacun de leur côté, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient dû faire face, seuls. Alors, avec la ténacité de leur sang de Touque, ils s'étaient accrochés à l'espoir fragile et parfois fou que tout finirait bien, et qu'ils se retrouveraient. Parce qu'ils étaient Merry-et-Pippin, parce qu'ils voulaient être Merry-et-Pippin pour toujours, ou même Meriadoc-et-Peregrin, s'il le fallait, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

De bataille en bataille, d'épreuve en épreuve, ils s'étaient retrouvés, grandis, meurtris, différents et pourtant inchangés, et Pippin avait pris soin de Merry, avait serré dans ses mains chaudes les doigts glacés de son cousin, jurant à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, plus jamais. Et s'il avait dû le faire, quelques temps plus tard, accompagnant les armées du Gondor à leur dernière bataille, cette séparation n'avait fait qu'accentuer la joie de leurs retrouvailles.

Ensemble, dans la Maison des Guérisseurs, ils avaient attendu, et quand l'un avait douté, l'autre l'avait rassuré. Ensemble, dans la pâle lueur des jours sans espoir, ils avaient offert aux Hommes une belle leçon de courage et d'humanité. Ils étaient comme ça, Merry-et-Pippin. Et ce fut comme ça que l'on se souvînt d'eux, dans le Royaume du Gondor, ce fut ainsi que le Roi Elessar les honora, du fond du cœur.

De toute leur vie, il n'y a qu'une chose à revenir: quoi qu'ils firent, quoi qu'ils vécurent, ce fut ensemble. Leurs mariages, leurs vies d'adultes, l'adieu à leurs amis les plus chers, et puis enfin, enfin, quand ils furent vieux et gris et qu'ils eurent vécu une vie des plus remplies et des plus dignes, leur départ… tout ça, ils le firent ensemble, recréant et consolidant chaque jour, chaque seconde, le lien le plus solide, le plus pur qui soit, né d'un sang commun, mais surtout d'une promesse enfantine, un jour d'été, au dessus d'un berceau.

FIN.


End file.
